


Have I Lost You?

by majestic_emo



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, M/M, This is really sad, im sorry, poor pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_emo/pseuds/majestic_emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finally proposes to Patrick, and they couldn't be happier. All their friends are happy too. After months and months of waiting and planning their wedding day is around the corner. But when good times come hard times have to intrude. Pete and Patrick end up in a car accident. Pete is fine, but, Patrick isn't. Patrick is in a coma and on life support, the doctors don't know when he'll wake up... if he wakes up.</p><p>Rewritten story of Have I Lost You? But way better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's a dark and chilly night in Los Angles, I'm driving focusing my eyes on the road. I glance over at Patrick, he's texting away on his phone. "Hey, Trick. Did you have a good time?" Patrick looks up from his phone, "yeah, I had a great time! Thanks Pete, for taking me there." I look back at the road, "we are getting married, tomorrow. So I thought we'd go over Bren's for a little partying. He was so happy to see us," I notice out of the corner of my eye, Patrick's big smile. "I can't wait until tomorrow, Pete." He says, "me too. I can't wait until you're Patrick Wentz," I feel Patrick press a kiss against my cheek. "I can't wait either. But real quick question," I glance over at Patrick, "who do you think is gonna cry more? My mom or your mom." I tear my eyes away from Patrick, "I think...Brendon." I hear Patrick laugh, "oh definitely."

We fall into a comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other's presence, I feel Patrick's hand on mine. "I love you," I tell him. "I love you to-" I feel pain in my arm and my legs. Then sudden darkness.

I peel open my eyes, I'm covered in blood. I can't feel my right leg or my arm, I try my best to examine my surroundings. I'm on the road, I look behind me to see our car damaged. Mostly on Patrick's side. Patrick. I look around desperately for Patrick, I finally find him, sprawled out a few feet in front of me. I crawl over to him, ignoring the searing pain in my leg and arm. His eyes are closed, he's bloody and pale. I shake Patrick, no response.

"Patrick," I whisper. I check his neck for his pulse, there's one there, but it's slow and it's only getting slower. "Please, Patrick. Please, stay with me. I don't know, what I would do without you. I love you, so much." I whisper to him, I need help. We need help. "Help, please help us." I try over and over again, but no one is here. I need to call someone, I check my pocket for my phone. It's there, but it's a little damage. I dial 911, the best I can with my shaking hands. "Hello," I hear a voice. "Please, help. My fiancé and I were in a car accident. On a highway, a-and my husband i-isn't responsive." I break down on the phone, "sir please take deep breaths. What highway are you on?" I tell her the highway, "okay. I'm sending an ambulance, immediately." I left out a breath of relief, "thank you, so much." Is the last thing I say before hanging up, I check Patrick's pulse again. It's slower than before, I start to panic. What if he doesn't make it? Please make it, Patrick. You were the only good thing in my life, I love you so much. I start to become dizzy, to much blood loss. "Shit," I try my best to dial Brendon's number. 

"Hello you're calling IHop. Where pancakes are better, than your mom. How may I help yo-"

"Brendon, this is serious." I sob into the phone, "oh my god. Pete, are you crying? What's wrong? What happened? Where's Patrick?" I cry into the phone, "w-we were in a car accident. Patrick isn't responsive, and I'm losing a lot of blood. Everything is dizzy, please come." My body finally gets the best of me, I drop the phone, and collapse on the ground. I can't feel my whole body, I can't breathe. Please someone help. All I hear is Brendon's yells through my phone, I close my eyes and let darkness take over.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated.

I feel a sharp pain in my leg, arm, and head. The loud beeping noise isn't helping my headache, my mind is totally blank. I can hear multiple voices near me. I open my eyes, hissing at the exposure of light. "Pete?" I groan at the voice, "he's awake!" I blink my eyes a few more times, and look to my right. There's Brendon, Dallon, Andy, and Joe. I look to my left, there's an IV attached to my arm. Suddenly, all these memories come back to me. Driving in the car, joking around with Patrick, big truck, bloody Patrick, and pain everywhere. I sit up in bed, ignoring the pain shooting up my spine.

"Where's Patrick?" They all have a look of sympathy on their faces. Brendon opens his mouth to speak, but the door flies open. A nurse with black hair and pretty blue eyes walk in, "nice to see that you're awake, Mr. Wentz. I'm Nurse Owens, but you can call me Elena. Now how are you feeling?" I look at my arm that's wrapped in a cast, and my leg that is wrapped up in multiple bandages. "I'm okay, just feeling a little pain here and there. But where's Patrick?" Her bright smile is replaced with a frown, oh God what happened? Please, don't be dead. "He's in a coma on life support," I feel my whole world collapse around me. My soon to be husband is in a coma and on life support. I feel tears rush down my face, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wentz. Your friends told me that he's your fiancé, and you guys were getting married tomorrow." I ignore the sweet nurse, and stare at the blank white wall.

We were getting married tomorrow, he was gonna be Patrick Wentz. He was finally gonna be mine, he was gonna make me the happiest man alive. I would do anything to switch places with Patrick, he should be awake and alive. But then he would be worrying about me, and crying and not taking care of himself. But at least he's alive. I suddenly feel anger, this is all my fault. I should've paid more attention the road, he wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me. I hate myself so much. A feeling a desperation comes over me, "please, Elena. Please, do something. Give him extra meds something, please." I beg, "just please bring him back."

"We are all trying our best, Mr. Wentz. But we can't give him extra meds, because it could possibly kill him. And we can't do much, because the stress on his body could also kill him. So, all we can do it wait." I look down at my casted arm, ignoring the tears running down my face. "We are gonna have him on life support for six months. To see if he gets any better, if he becomes worse it's your decision. Whether or not, you want to keep him on there. But if he is starting to become better, then we will keep doing life support." I start to cry harder, six months. That's all he gets. Half a year, that's half of year we could've been married. Could've been happy. But he's gonna be suffering, and I'm gonna be coping and praying.

"O-okay, thanks Elena." I manage to say over my sobs, "well you're good to go Mr. Wentz. Your friends here are gonna take you back to their home. I'm gonna go get the meds prescribed to you, and then you're good to go." She left without another word.

"How long have I been here?" I finally say, looking at my friends. "You've been here for about a week now." Joe answers, "and I was really worried. You just passed out on the phone, but I found out what hospital you were staying at. And that it's close to our house. So, you'll be staying with us for a while," Brendon tells me. There is bag under his eyes, he obviously was up for a few days. "I can stay here too. I'll just bring a few clothes, and shower every now and then." Brendon has a surprised look on his face, "what?! You can't live in a hospital for six months, are you crazy? Listen, Pete I'm worried about Patrick too. Hell, he's my best friend. But I know he wouldn't want me to stress over it much. So, let's go."

I suddenly feel anger surge through my body, towards Brendon. "But he's my fiancé, we were supposed to be married a week ago! But, because of me, he could be dying slowly without even knowing. So, I'm not going to sit here, and here you say those idiotic words to me. I'll do what I want." Brendon has a look of surprise, and sadness in his eyes. "Hey, Pete chill. You don't have to mean to Bren, he's just trying to help you. All of us are trying to help, also who was the first one you called when you were about to pass out?" I look guiltily at Brendon, who's fiddling with his shirt. "Brendon," I reply quietly. "Exactly, so try to be a little nicer." Joe reminds me, "yeah I'm sorry, Bren. I'm just a little shaken up," I mumble. "It's okay, we're going home now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this chapter sucks. Sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this rewritten version better. Cause I now enjoy writing it, and I have big plans for it.


End file.
